Con cada beso
by kotori-chan88
Summary: Nada duele más que un amor no correspondido. Traducción.Slash.Yuuram, OCWolf.


_**Con Cada Beso**_

**Título original: **_With Every Kiss_

**Autora: **_evilsadisticbutterfly _

**Traductora: **_Kotorichan _

_**Oneshot**_

Me matas con cada beso que le das a ella.

Siento mi corazón rompiéndose en diminutos trozos con cada "Te amo" que dices, sabiendo que nunca va a ser para mi.

Pero no es tu culpa, ¿verdad? Era mi culpa. Nunca supiste, y ahora que finalmente la encontraste supongo que nunca lo sabrás. No pude decírtelo y no sé por qué. Tal vez, tenía miedo del rechazo, o tal vez, no me amé lo suficiente para hacer lo que mi corazón quería que hiciera, pero estas confusiones son inútiles ahora. No ahora cuando tú eres tan feliz amándola.

Cada vez que los veo juntos, me pregunto como sería si yo estuviera en su lugar. Me pregunto como sería para ti besarme y decirme lo mucho que me amas... todo esto no es más que un manojo de sueños. Sólo sueños.

Recuerdo aquel tiempo cuando tuve la oportunidad de decir "te amo". Todo estaba en su lugar, nuestro inminente matrimonio y la bendición de mi familia y la tuya. Pero yo todavía no podía decirlo. Era demasiado orgulloso para decirlo sabiendo que en primer lugar todo nuestro compromiso era el resultado de nada más que un accidente.

Cerré todos mis sentimientos.

De alguna manera, me cerré a mi mismo.

Entonces tú me salvaste. Yo estaba muriendo, y tú me trajiste de nuevo a la vida. Tú, en el sentido literal y emocional, trajiste de vuelta mi corazón. Me dije a mí mismo que te lo diría cuando el momento correcto llegue. Pero antes que ese momento llegara, te fuiste. Elegiste tu otro mundo y nos abandonaste aquí.

Me abandonaste _a mí _aquí.

De nuevo, no había ningún motivo para que te quedaras. Tu realeza fue puesta sobre ti simplemente por el color de tus ojos y de tu cabello. Nadie podía culparte por dejarnos como lo hiciste. Ni siquiera yo. No era tan egoísta.

Entonces esperé y esperé tu regreso. Las décadas pasaban por mi, llenas de risas vacías y memorias inútiles. Dejando de lado todo eso, el destino decidió torcer las cosas de nuevo trayéndote de vuelta a Shin Makoku. Te sorprendiste al ver cuantas cosas habían cambiado. Gwendel se encerraba en su oficina más a menudo, Gunter raras veces sonreía y había un vacilar en la sonrisa omnipresente de Conrart.

Pero esto todavía no terminaba. Tú trajiste a una joven morena contigo.

_Ella _era la torcedura. Y _ella _era tu prometida. Nuestra nueva reina.

Mi nueva reina.

Me dolió, si. Pero, que podría haber hecho. Tú la elegiste y me destruiste en el proceso. Te disculpaste pero yo sé que no lo decías enserio. Eras demasiando feliz con ella para sentir algún remordimiento o pesar, dejándome aquí para recoger todos los trozos de nuestro compromiso. Lo que más me dolió fue que no pude decir nada. Apreciaba demasiado la frágil amistad que teníamos.

Una parte de mi no quería esto, mientras que la otra no quería irse.

Entonces me quedé en las sombras, observando, oyendo, _muriendo._

Madre lo notó. Ella siempre lo hace. De todos modos, yo no podía decir nada, de ninguna manera la arrastraría dentro de esto. Era mi problema, de nadie más. No quería cargar a la gente con mis insignificantes sentimientos. Eso es todo lo que eran. Insignificantes sentimientos. Así es como tú los viste. _Insignificantes._

Todos los días deseaba irme. Deseé dejar atrás todo el dolor y la cólera de la cual eras inconscientemente la causa. Como siempre, no pude. Lo intenté, pero tú, de entre todas las personas, me detuviste.

_-¿A dónde vas Wolfram? -preguntas mirando el pequeño saco que llevaba._

-_ Voy a... a... una aldea cercana. Están teniendo algunos problemas con una partida de bandidos -tartamudeé._

_Él enarcó una ceja -¿En medio de la noche?._

_Yo asentí ligeramente, -Sí. Quiero ayudarlos enseguida, al parecer los delincuentes están usando makoku._

_-Ya veo. –Sonrió, -vuelve pronto, ¿de acuerdo?._

_Le sonreí un poco. -Está bien, Yuuri._

Y lo hice.

Volví sólo porque tú me lo dijiste. Todavía nada había cambiado. Todavía la amabas y le dabas todo tu cariño. En una extraña manera, no podía mirar hacia otra parte cuando entraban juntos a la habitación, abrazándose o besándose. Era como una droga, o tal vez, sólo era el masoquista dentro de mí.

Así los días fueron pasando. Te casaste. No puedo creer que me hicieras tu padrino, ni sabía que significaba ser un padrino. Nada cambiaba. Los años pasaron y mi cólera crecía, el dolor y el resentimiento seguían allí. Pero la cólera los dominó. Yo estaba enojado contigo por enamorarte de alguien más.

Pero sobre todo estaba enojado conmigo mismo por no haber hecho nada ni dicho nada, por permitirte hacerme daño.

Entonces me casé y me mudé fuera del Castillo Promesa de Sangre, lejos de todas las memorias y lejos de ti.

Mi marido me amó con todo su corazón y me ayudó a sanar el mío. Me mostró como vivir y amar de nuevo. Nosotros éramos felices y me encontré a mí mismo alejándome de ti y olvidando todo el dolor por el que pasé.

Geoffrey verdaderamente fue un enviado del cielo. Me salvó, no de ti, pero sí de la oscuridad que yo mismo creé.

Un día estando patrullando una de las torres, oí a vendedores chismoseando sobre el Maou y su esposa, Sofiya.

-_¡Pssst! ¿Escuchaste la pelea del rey Yuuri y la reina? ¡El maou estuvo a punto de tirar el castillo! –Dijo una mujer._

_La otra señorita sacudió la cabeza, -No, ¿Por qué se peleaban?._

_-Algo insignificante, según escuché. Como de qué color de cortina tendría que tener la habitación real._

_Sonreí cuando escuché que usaban la palabra insignificante. No hace mucho tiempo la había usado._

_Pequeño, ¿huh? Eso me suena terriblemente familiar -Pensé._

La pelea atrapó mi curiosidad, y cuando invitaste a mi marido y a mí a uno de los bailes en honor de la reina, decidí intervenir y ayudar a sacar de en medio las arrugas de tu relación con Sofiya.

Pero lo que me dijiste me dejó impresionado. Demasiado, en mi opinión.

_-Yuuri, quiero ayudarte, a ti y a su majestad. Si pelean por el color de las cortinas, te sugiero que dejes eso a madre._

_Sacudiste la cabeza y contestaste -Eso no es por lo que peleábamos._

_Subí las manos a la cintura -Entonces, ¿por qué peleaban?._

_-No qué, quién._

_-Bien, ¿por quien?._

_-Tú...._

_-¡¿Yo?! ¿Qué diablos tengo yo que ver en tu pelea?._

_Permaneciste en silencio._

_-¿Y bien? -Te presioné._

_Tus brazos temblaron cuando gritaste, -¡Porque te amo, Wolfram!._

_Pude sentir mi corazón hundiéndose en mi estómago._

Me dijiste que desde que me casé, sentiste tu corazón desgarrándose y rasgándose en diminutos pedazos.

_-Por favor, Wolfram... vuelve a mí... Te amo._

_Sacudí mi cabeza y suspiré, -Lo siento, Yuuri...yo... yo ya no te amo. Después de casi 30 años amándote he dejado de hacerlo. Me cansé de esperar._

_Agarraste mi mano y dijiste, -Tu espera valió la pena Wolf. Estoy aquí ahora._

_Alejé mi mano y volteé hacia el castillo. -No puedo, Yuuri. Llegaste muy tarde. Dejé de esperar hace mucho tiempo. Yo amo a Geoffrey y él me ama a mí. Soy feliz ahora, enamorado, pero no de ti._

_Caminé hacia el baile y vi a Geoffrey. Le di un beso en la mejilla y sostuve su mano._

-_¿Está todo bien? -Me preguntó._

_Sonreí. -Perfecto, simplemente perfecto._

Por más estúpido que pueda sonar, fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar.

Caminé lejos de ti porque ya estaba feliz con lo que tenía. Amo y soy amado. No quiero dar todo esto por una oportunidad contigo, no cuando ni siquiera sé si hubiera funcionado. Tú estas casado y yo también. No actuaré estúpidamente otra vez, abandonando al hombre que amo. No esta vez.

Es tu culpa por entender tus sentimientos muy tarde. Es tu culpa por esperar demasiado tiempo para decir "te amo". Y ahora te has de sentir de la misma manera que yo lo hice muchos años atrás. Es tu turno. Mi dolor terminó y el tuyo ha comenzado. Curiosamente, no me siento mal por ti. En algún sitio dentro de mí, siento que te lo mereces.

Cualquiera sea la razón, el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo.

Mueres con cada beso que le doy. Sientes tu corazón rompiéndose en diminutos pedazos con cada "te amo" que digo, sabiendo que nunca será para ti.

Pero soy feliz, y eso es todo lo que importa.

* * *

Ésta es mi primera traducción. Es la segunda versión ya que la primera no estaba beteada.

En lo personal quería desahogarme, quería leer un fic donde Wolfram, finalmente, diga 'hasta aquí'.

Espero que les haya buscado.


End file.
